The Mistake Became a Joy
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Starfire looked at the clock. She had to wait only a mere ten minutes more, but to her each minute was like an hour of waiting. Bad title...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Starfire sat on the lid of the toilet, waiting for the pregnancy test to tell her of her fate. She was scared to say the least. She was afraid of Robin's reaction if she was. How would she tell him? How would he take it? Would he stay in the relationship with her or cut her from the team? Starfire looked at the clock. She had to wait only a mere ten minutes more, but to her each minute was like an hour of waiting. She realized time went by slowly when one is waiting for something or something bad would happen. However, when she was having fun, time went by too fast, just like the night her and Robin spent together in his room about a month ago.

What led Starfire to peeing on the pregnancy test? Well, with the rush of things, Robin had been careless and forgot a condom. She knew he wasn't the only one to blame too. She could have told him to wait a moment and remind him. That thought had crossed her mind when the two made love together, but she didn't want to wait any longer.

Starfire began to ponder about that moment, the best moment of her life. She didn't know how Robin would react when he found out that he wasn't her first, but she had quickly explained to him that he was her first choice. She remembered the look of hatred in his eyes. Not towards her, but towards the Gordanians, or whoever he thought who had violated her. He told her he didn't care. He was just glad that the two of them could share that special moment.

She sighed at the wonderful memory which turned into a memory full of mistakes. Starfire looked at the clock. Those ten minutes sure went by faster than she thought. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and was reluctant to look at the pregnancy test. This test would tell her about her future. In eight months would she have a baby? Or would she go back to living her life as it once was with no real worries except villains?

Starfire turned her head towards the counter. She stood up and walked on the tile floor. She looked down at the pregnancy test. To her horror, it was a pink plus sign which she knew meant that she was indeed pregnant. She looked at the other one she had used too. That one had spelled out pregnant for her, literally. Tears ran down her face and she wrapped up the boxes and tests in toilet paper so no one would find them. She looked at herself in the mirror. She eyed herself and looked at her flat stomach which would soon be bulging with a baby a few months from now.

Starfire wiped the tears from her green eyes and splashed cold water on her face. Once she was satisfied with the redness form crying gone, she emerged from the bathroom. When she opened the door, she bumped right into Beast Boy who was about to knock. "I apologize, Beast Boy."

"Oh no!" He started. "It's my fault. I'm sorry Star. But you were taking a long time and I just wanted to make sure you were still in there so I wouldn't go barging in on you or anything. I left my videogame cheats in there." Beast Boy explained himself. To his surprise, Starfire started crying. He brought her into a comforting hug. "What's the matter, Star?"

"Everything." She managed to say but didn't say any more.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Do not take this personally but…"

"It's girl stuff, isn't it?" Beast Boy interrupted. "You should go talk to Raven then." He patted her on the back. Starfire nodded, knowing that would be the best thing for her to do. Usually, Raven would know what to do but even Starfire didn't know if Raven would have advice for this situation. Beast Boy escorted her to the common room where Raven was. Too upset to say anything, Beast Boy spoke up for her. "Hey Rae, Star needs to talk to you."

"If she needs to talk to me, she can tell me herself." Raven said, not looking up from her spot. Cyborg looked over and saw that Starfire looked like a wreck. He assumed she had been crying for some time now and her usual bright, emerald eyes were dull and her cheeks were red from the tears that never seemed to end.

"Uh, Raven, I really think you should go talk to her." Cyborg said. Raven was beyond annoyed. Her day was not going well at all, and now to top it all off, Starfire wanted to have a girl talk. Raven whipped her head around angrily and looked at Starfire. Just seeing her friend in that state made her put her book down and walk over to her quickly. Raven put a comforting hand on Starfire's back and led the weeping girl into her room. Raven let Starfire sit on her dark, blue bed which was a privilege considering Raven never let anyone even touch her bed.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down next to the red headed alien.

"Oh it is most awful, Raven." She sobbed. Raven handed her a tissue. Starfire took it graciously and began to mop up the tears. Starfire continued, "Robin and I…well we had made love without the protection. I…I took the pregnancy test this morning…and it was….it was positive…and…and I am afraid what Robin would think…and...do…and I am just so afraid of what will happen…" Raven let Starfire cry into her chest.

"Why didn't you…you know…use protection?" Raven asked her. Starfire sat up and ran a hand through her red hair.

"We were not thinking. It was a…stupid mistake."

"Are you afraid of having the baby or more of Robin's reaction?" Raven asked her, getting to the bottom of this. Starfire thought for a moment.

"I am more afraid of how Robin will react." Starfire admitted, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "In Tamaran, women usually start having babies at my age so I know that I will be okay when it comes to raising a child. Robin's reaction will not be pleasant."

"It probably won't be. I'm not going to lie about that. But he loves you…He's in love with you. He'll come around eventually."

"What should I do, Raven?" Starfire asked for advice.

"You should tell Robin soon; preferably today. Then, the two of you can discuss your options."

"Oh thank you Raven. I shall go tell him now. I mind as well get this ordeal over with. I think I might have to spend the night in my room tonight." Starfire had been staying in Robin's room for the past couple of months. Beast Boy had joked and said that "Mommy and Daddy are finally in the same room." She only kept her clothes and personal belongings in her own room. She hadn't made Robin's room permanent for herself yet and by the looks of how thinks might go, it wouldn't be a permanent spot for her. Raven nodded and walked with Starfire out of the room. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder when they reached the evidence room, where Robin was researching cases that the police gave up on.

"Good luck." Raven whispered. "You know where to find me after you tell him." Starfire nodded and Raven walked away, knowing that this had to be discussed with Robin and Starfire only. Starfire took a deep breath and walked into the room. She saw her lover looking through paperwork and a various amount of files. She wondered how he could sit there and go through files all day without a break.

"Robin? I wish to speak with you." Starfire finally found her voice.

"Can it wait, Starfire? I'm so close to solving this case." Starfire pondered for a moment. She wondered if she should wait but decided against it. He needed to know as soon as possible.

"No it cannot."

"Is it important?" He still didn't look up at her. He was still looking at those files.

"Yes it is."

"What is it?"

"Can you please look at me, Robin?" He sighed and looked up at her. He stood up and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked for the second time.

"Robin, do you remember about a month ago when we made love and you forgot to put on the condom? And I forgot to remind you to?" She asked. She added the last part so that he didn't blame himself like he usually did.

"I think so." Robin said.

"Well, I began feeling strange…and I began to feel a bit sick so I took a pregnancy test and I am…I am pregnant." She waited for him to start yelling at her. She knew it was about to come because he was very easy to set off.

"What did you say?" Robin's eye twitched under his mask.

"I am pregnant." Starfire began to feel the tears coming.

"Get out, Starfire."

"Huh?" Starfire managed to choke out. She was losing her voice.

"I said get out!" He yelled and pointed towards the door. Starfire began to let the tears fall down again. She ran to Raven's room but she wasn't there like she expected. Starfire realized she must have gone back to the common room. Starfire started her way back to the common room to find Raven. She burst through the doors, crying her eyes out. Cyborg saw this and immediately gave her a hug. She did hug him back and cried. Raven ran over to the pair, Beast boy following.

"Starfire, what happened?" Raven asked.

"He just told me to get out." She sobbed. "He yelled at me to leave the room."

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked and looked over to Raven, who then looked at Starfire who nodded and told her she could tell him.

"Starfire's pregnant and Robin didn't take it too well." Raven said.

"You're pregnant, Star?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire nodded her head while she held onto Cyborg. "Sweet! I'm gonna teach the baby how to play the Gamestation and I'm gonna teach him all there is to know about animals!" Beast Boy began to lighten the mood. "And I'm gonna introduce it to tofu!"

"Oh no, BB, you are not feedin her kid tofu! He's gonna be a big strong man or she'll be a healthy lil' lady like me and eat her meat!" Starfire began to laugh and the four teens walked over to the couch. Cyborg continued, "I'm going to teach the kid about robotics and science. It'll be a smart kid!"

"Well, I'm going to teach him all the jokes I know and it'll be the funniest kid on the block!" Beast Boy stated proudly.

"And I'm going to have to teach him or her that your jokes aren't funny." Cyborg said.

"I will have to teach the baby how to meditate to keep sane in a house with two morons." Raven said coolly.

"Hey!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"So, you do not mind that there will be a baby in the tower?" Starfire asked, afraid of the answer.

"Not at all! We are gonna have so much fun with it!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"You have nothing to worry about with us, Starfire." Raven said and gave a slight smile. She smiled back.

"I know you've always wanted one of these, but we always say no…but I think today is a good day for one. Group hug?" Beast Boy said. Starfire giggled and joined him. Cyborg and Raven weren't quick to join, but they did anyway.

It was around midnight and Robin still hadn't come down to the common room. It seemed as if he was trying to not acknowledge he got his girlfriend pregnant. "Well I think it's time I go to bed." Cyborg said and yawned. "G'night y'all." Raven looked over to her left and saw that Beast Boy fell asleep. She shook her head at his childlikeness and picked him up with her powers.

"I think I should go to bed too after I drop him off in his room. You going to be okay, Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I will be fine, Raven. And thank you." Starfire smiled.

"You're welcome." Raven said and went off to dump Beast Boy off in his bed. Starfire took a deep breath. She didn't know if she should go to Robin's room or her own room. After about five minutes of pondering, she decided to go to Robin's room. Her mind began to scream _turn around_ when she reached his door, but her body kept walking into the room. She saw that Robin was already in bed, but he was reading a book.

"Hello Robin." Starfire said and stood at the end of his bed. "May I accompany you in the bed?" Robin put his book down and stared at her. She began to feel exposed as he just looked her over and didn't say a word. "Robin?" She said, after a minute of silence. He silently moved over and Starfire got into the bed with him, on the side she grew accustomed to. "Are you the okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Robin said. "Maybe we can discuss our options with what to do with the baby?"

"What options are there?" Starfire asked and tilted her head, slightly to the right because she was confused.

"Well, we could give it up for adoption…"

"Adoption?" Starfire asked.

"It's when the biological parents give the baby to another couple and the other couple raises the baby as their own." Robin explained.

"I am not going to have my child raised by strangers. I am not comfortable with that." Starfire said.

"There's open adoption where you can visit the baby and get pictures like once a month or a year. I'm not a hundred percent sure how those work."

"No, Robin. I do not feel comfortable with this."

"You won't even consider it?"

"Robin, who would want a baby who is half human and half Tamaranian? I do not think most people of this Earth know of Tamaran. There is also a possibility of the child being able to fly." Robin thought about this for a moment.

"You're right, Star." He paused for a minute. "Did you consider an abortion?"

"Abortion? I am unfamiliar with this term also."

"It's when you go to the doctor early in the pregnancy and the doctor removes the baby and terminates the pregnancy."

"So…the baby would not get a chance to live?" Starfire asked with tears in her eyes. Robin nodded his head. "How could you even think about getting rid of our baby, Robin?"

"We're young, Starfire. An abortion is probably our best option."

"I am not getting an abortion and I am not giving this baby up." Starfire stated. "An abortion might be good for other people, but for me, it is not. I would not be able to live with myself if I did something like that, knowing that I have the proper resources to raise a baby."

"It's you're decision, Star." Robin said as he looked into her eyes. "It's your body. You make the decision. I will support you with whatever you choose."

"I want this baby." Starfire said.

"Are you sure you're ready for one? I really want you to think about it."

"I am ready, Robin. I can do it, no, we can do it. We have the money and we have the support from our friends. I believe that we can do this." Robin began to stroke Starfire's hair. He kept his eyes locked with hers. He pulled her into an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Starfire was only three months pregnant and she was showing a baby bump. She decided that it would be inappropriate to wear her usual attire which consisted of a belly shirt, mini skirt, and boots that came up to her mid thigh. Starfire went into her closet and pushed her uniforms out of the way. She came across a large cardboard box that had strange writings on it. It was Tamaranian of course and it translated to _Maternity Wear_ in English. She remembered when her mother had given this to her. She remembered how her mother split up the royal clothes between her and Blackfire when Starfire herself was only thirteen. When she had visited Tamaran about a year ago, her K'norfka, Galfore gave her the box to take with her because it was taking up space in her old closet. Sure, her old closet was abnormally large because she was a princess, but he felt that if the time came, she would be prepared.

Starfire took out the beautiful Tamaranian maternity wear. They all looked slightly different, but they were all purple and looked somewhat similar to her other uniform, but they were dresses and didn't expose too much flesh.

Starfire took her normal uniform and put it in the box to pack away until she had the baby. She hung up her maternity clothes in the closet. She put one of them on and admired herself in the full length mirror. She saw Robin come up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're beautiful." He said to her. She smiled and turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Come on, Cyborg's waiting to do the ultrasound." Starfire nodded and she let Robin lead her to the medical room in the tower.

Starfire laid down on the medical bed. Cyborg pulled up her dress to put the cold gel like substance on her stomach. Robin held her hand as Cyborg searched for the baby with the ultrasound. Every time she got an ultrasound, she would get nervous and feel as if there might be something wrong with the baby. "There it is!" Cyborg said. Starfire and Robin kept their eyes glued to the screen and looked at their baby. "I'd say you're eleven weeks along."

"It is so tiny." Starfire said, and she said this almost every time she got an ultrasound. Cyborg chuckled.

"Yeah the baby's about two inches I'd say."

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin gave Starfire a kiss on the cheek. Part of him still couldn't grasp the fact that Starfire was indeed pregnant. However, the other part of him couldn't believe that was his baby on the ultrasound screen. He knew that she was pregnant, but for some reason he still couldn't believe it. He would never say this to Starfire though because he knew it would hurt her feelings.

"Can we come in now?" Beast Boy said as he poked his head in the medical room. Out of all of the titans, besides the parents-to-be, he was the most excited about the baby. Cyborg looked to Starfire. He wanted her to make the decision because this was her body and she had every right to share or not to share it with everyone.

"Yes you may come in." Starfire said. Beast Boy ran in and Raven walked in normally.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said as he looked at the ultrasound. "It looks like a blob." The others laughed at his child like wonder.

"Not really BB." Cyborg said. "Here are the arms, legs, fingers and toes." He pointed out. "That's the heart beat." Beast Boy's green eyes gazed at the screen.

"It's weird how that's gonna be a baby though." Beast Boy pointed out. "A few weeks ago, it looked even less like one."

"You looked like that once." Raven remarked.

"I know, but it just so…weird how it all happens." Beast Boy pondered about how babies could start out as a group of cells and develop into a real person. "Anyway, you know what it's gonna be?" He asked, referring to the gender.

"Beast Boy." Cyborg sighed. "I already told you. No one can tell until twenty to twenty eight weeks." Beast Boy shrugged.

"I forgot."

Weeks went by and it was very obvious she was pregnant. She was about six months pregnant now. She was in her twenty third week of pregnancy, second trimester, to be exact. Starfire put her hand on her stomach. She could feel the baby kicking and moving around. Robin put his hand on her stomach and began talking to the baby. He never did this around anyone else. If he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it, mostly from Cyborg. Beast Boy, on the other hand, talked to Starfire's stomach. It was quite odd considering he would do this in public. He would ask it ridiculous questions such as "Hey baby, would you rather eat disgusting, meat which are dead animals, or a nice healthy piece of tofu!" Obviously, Starfire ate the meat like a normal person.

"It's really moving today." Robin said to Starfire. He kneeled down and kissed her belly.

"I know. Robin, it is such a glorious feeling knowing that there is a baby growing inside of myself."

"Doesn't it feel a little weird sometimes?"

"I do admit, sometimes it does feel, weird, as one would say. Especially when I eat the apples of pines…I mean pineapples. It makes the baby move around." Starfire explained. Robin stood up and gave Starfire a kiss on the lips. He was becoming very concerned about Starfire being comfortable so he picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the common room.

"Hey Star! Hey Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Robin put Starfire on the couch.

"Hello Beast Boy." Starfire chuckled.

"Hey Beast Boy." Robin said as he began to massage Starfire's feet. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible and he knew that carrying this extra baby weight would put unwanted pressure on her feet and back.

"How's the baby?" Beast Boy asked. He looked at Starfire's belly and then at Starfire's eyes.

"The baby is fine." She giggled. "It is moving quite a lot this morning."

"Can I feel it?" Beast Boy asked rather excitedly.

"Sure." She smiled. He put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. He was still amazed that there was a baby inside of Starfire. He then put his ear up to her stomach and he heard the baby thrashing about. He sat up on the floor and looked up to Starfire who was laying down on the couch.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "It seems like it does."

"I would not say it hurts, but I do feel quite a bit of pressure." She smiled.

"Did you guys finally decide if you wanna know what the baby is?" Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

"We decided that we want to know." Robin stated.

"Yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You really have it made, Starfire." Raven said as she looked at Robin massaging her feet.

"I know, is it not wonderful?" She said. Raven gave her a slight smile.

"Cyborg's got everything ready for your ultrasound." Raven said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said. Robin stood up and went to pick her up. Starfire giggled. "Robin, I believe I am still able to walk."

"She's pregnant, Robin, not paralyzed." Raven said and the four of them went to the medical room. Starfire laid down on the bed and Cyborg put on the cold gel on her stomach. He began the ultrasound and immediately found the baby who was moving around.

"I can tell you right now what the baby's gonna be." Cyborg announced.

"We want to know." Robin said and Starfire nodded her head in excitement.

"Congratulations because you two are gonna be the parents of a baby girl!" Tears of joy fell from Starfire's eyes. Robin gave Starfire a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations." Raven said and gave Starfire a hug.

"Nice job, man. She's gonna be a daddy's girl." Beast Boy said and gave him a man hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Starfire was thirty weeks pregnant and she hadn't remembered being this sore in her entire life. Her back hurt, for starters. Being such a thin girl with little fat, to gaining so much weight in less than a year really could put a ton of stress on a girl's back. Her feet were somewhat swollen but she believed that they could have been much larger if Robin hadn't been giving her foot massages all of the time. Starfire sighed and put her hand on her stomach. The only thoughts that kept her going were _this is my baby _and _10 more weeks._ However, ten weeks were going by slower than ever.

Starfire had moved all of her things into Robin's room. Cyborg and Robin carried her bed and dresser to the basement for possible future use. They painted the walls white to get rid of the purple walls. Starfire let Beast Boy pick out the color for the baby's room. Raven assumed Starfire would make it pink because the baby was a girl, but she was proven wrong when Beast Boy picked out the color green. It wasn't an obnoxious, bright green. It was a light, pastel green. Robin was surprised that he was able to pick out such a good color for his little girl.

Cyborg put in a white, plush carpet to match the walls. They put in a crib, changing table, a new dresser, and a bunch of other baby supplies and accessories. Beast Boy made them put the baby swing in the common room so the baby could "hang out" with them. Starfire and Raven already filled up Starfire's old closet with a ton of baby clothes ranging from newborn to twelve months.

Robin was thrilled that he was having a baby girl, but he was also nervous. He already began contemplating about what he would do when his daughter was a teen and all of the boys were chasing after her. He knew exactly what went through teenage boy's minds, mainly because he was one himself.

Robin also wondered about what would happen between him and Starfire. He felt like they would be together forever, but he himself knew the future wasn't so simple. He vowed to himself that he would always try his best and treat Starfire like the princess she is.

Raven didn't know what to think. She was over the shock of Starfire's pregnancy though. She wanted Starfire's daughter to be smart, she knew that. But she didn't know if Starfire would become one of those mothers who never let anyone hold her baby. She knew how Starfire could get and Silkie was a good example. However, Starfire wasn't selfish; she would become nervous about people handling her baby. Raven still hoped that she would be able to hold Robin and Starfire's daughter in her arms.

Cyborg knew that Robin would be super, extra, ultra overprotective of his little girl. She wasn't born yet and he was already becoming overprotective of her. Beast Boy was too thrilled for words. Cyborg hoped that Beast Boy would wait to become a parent for at least another fifteen years because he was still so childish. Heck, Cyborg knew they were all still kids but this baby was coming no matter what.

Beast Boy acted excited about the baby but in reality he was nervous. What if Starfire let him watch her and then something happened to her? He wouldn't be able to live that one down. And Robin would kill him.

Anyway, Starfire waddled down to the medical room for her weekly ultrasound. She wanted Robin to be there, however he was out with the guys fighting crime. It had been quiet for a while, but Dr. Light decided to show up. Robin told her to have the ultrasound without him. He didn't want her to wait for him. He knew she was very tired. She had been having a hard time sleeping lately. He knew her body was being stressed with the pregnancy.

Raven helped Starfire lay down on the medical bed. She would be performing the ultrasound for her. "Thank you." Starfire said as she laid down.

"It's no problem." Raven replied and put the cold gel on Starfire's stomach. She began the ultrasound. "As usual, everything is perfectly fine."

"Oh that is most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven couldn't help but smile at the alien's joy.

"Well, the baby is about three pounds now and she will grow a lot for the rest of the pregnancy." Raven informed.

"I am going to get bigger?"

"Yeah." Raven said. To her surprise, Starfire started crying. She sat up and Raven pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I…I do not think I can take this. My feet hurt, my back hurts, I cannot sleep throughout the night…"

"You're doing fine, Starfire. You're a strong girl. You can do this. You got this far, what's ten more weeks? And besides, the baby might come two weeks earlier." Raven said. Starfire dried her tears and ended the hug.

"You are correct Raven."

"Girls are stronger. That's why we get pregnant."

"Oh, but our friends seem very strong."

"You really think they would be able to go through what every female does? Periods? Cramps? Pregnancies?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Most likely not." The two girls were laughing. Out of nowhere, Robin came running into the room.

"How's the baby?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"She's perfect." Raven said.

Starfire found out she could get much bigger. She didn't know her body could stretch this much. At thirty seven weeks pregnant, she didn't even want to walk or get out of bed anymore. It was painful, but Robin was always there for her. He was giving her everything she needed. He made her breakfast in bed every morning, made sure her pillows were fluffed, and he gave her foot massages and back massages.

Robin shut the door quietly. Starfire fell asleep. He was happy she did because she hasn't slept properly for weeks. He descended to the common room with the rest of his friends. Cyborg was the first to speak when he sat down.

"Man, Star could have the baby any day, you know that, right?" Robin paled. He never thought of that.

"You'll be fine, Robin." Raven assured.

"Thanks." He said.

"Dude, you guys come up with any names yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah we came up with a few." Robin admitted.

"Starfire already told me what they were." Raven said.

"Dude! You have to tell us!" Beast Boy practically begged. Robin sighed. He figured it was okay to tell them because Starfire had told Raven.

"Okay, okay." Robin started. "Starfire really likes the name Lily for some reason, so that will probably be her first name. But there are other options. We came up with Lily Carla, Lily Mari, Isabelle Mari, and Alia Mari."

"I liked Isabelle Mari." Raven announced.

"Oh yeah? Well I think Lily Carla or Lily Mari are the coolest!" Beast Boy said.

"I have to vote Isabelle Mari." Cyborg said. "How come all the middle names, except one, is Mari?" Cyborg asked.

"Mary was my mother's name." Robin admitted. "But we're going to change the spelling of it. Instead of the y, we're putting an i at the end."

"That's cool." Beast Boy said. Robin nodded. He couldn't believe that he told them about his mother's name. However, they were bound to find out anyway. Starfire or his daughter when she was older would let it slip out one day. Robin couldn't wait for his future daughter to be born.

**Opinions on the names? I already have one in mind, but you guys might be able to change my mind :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Starfire woke up with an intense pain shooting throughout her stomach. She wasn't going to be blunt about it; she knew it was time to have the baby. She looked to her left and Robin wasn't there. He must have been going through files. She tried to get up, but it hurt too much for the teenager to bear. However, she got up anyway, attempting to ignore the contractions. She managed to get out of the room. She needed Robin. Starfire attempted to get to the evidence room, but she collapsed in the hallway. She ran a hand through her hair as the contractions came and went.

After about ten minutes, Beast Boy walked down the hall to go to bed. He had stayed up pretty late to watch a movie marathon. He wasn't too tired, but the marathon was over and the green teen had nothing better to do than go to bed.

However, on his way to his room, he saw a very pregnant Starfire laying in the middle of the hallway. "Starfire, you okay?" He asked.

"Beast Boy…no I am not." She started. "The baby is coming." Beast Boy panicked. He didn't really know what to do in this situation. He took a guess and carefully helped her up.

"I'll help you to the medical room, okay? And then I'll go get the others." Starfire nodded and let Beast Boy lead her to the medical room. On their way, Starfire got another contraction. Beast Boy slowly laid her on the ground so that she would be able to get through this. He held her head up and he gripped her other hand. Luckily for him, she didn't use her alien strength. "You'll be okay, Star." He said. He knew that this must really be hurting her. He began to wonder where Robin was in Starfire's time of need. Once the contraction subsided, Beast Boy picked Starfire up bridal style and carried her to the medical room.

He helped Starfire lay down on the medical bed. "I'll go get the others and-" Beast Boy was interrupted as Starfire grabbed his hand.

"Please do not leave me." She had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over. He knew that he couldn't just leave her here. What was he thinking?

"I won't, Star. I promise." He said. Beast Boy walked over to the big red button in the medical room. He ignored the note that told him not to press it. An alarm sounded. Beast Boy walked back over to Starfire and held her hand. Eventually, the alarm subsided. Raven was first to enter the room and Cyborg behind her.

"What's goin on?" Cyborg asked. He had a look of concern as Raven had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Star's gonna have the baby!" Beast Boy announced. Raven's face turned into a look of pure joy. She was happy for her friend. She immediately walked over to Starfire's other side. She smiled up at Raven. Raven got a wet washcloth and put it in Starfire's forehead. Cyborg hooked Starfire up to medical equipment to read her and the baby's vitals.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"He's coming, don't worry." Raven assured. As if on cue, Robin burst through the doors.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Star's havin' the baby!" Cyborg announced.

"Robin." Starfire said and reached her hand out for him to take. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Hey Star. You're gonna have the baby?" Robin asked.

"Mmhmm." Starfire nodded in confirmation.

"You alright?" He asked as he stroked her red hair.

"It hurts." She admitted.

"I know."

"You do not."

"I know." Robin said. "But I do know you can do this."

"I know I can, Robin. I am a female therefore I am built for this. However, the mother of nature does not help us adapt to this pain." Starfire said. Robin smiled at her.

"Her water broke." Raven said.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's gonna have the baby now." Cyborg said. He turned to Starfire. "Who would you rather catch the baby when it comes out, me or would you rather be more comfortable with Raven?" Starfire thought for a quick second before her answer.

"Raven, please. But I do not mean anything by it. I merely feel more comfortable with a female friend than a male friend." Starfire didn't want Cyborg to feel bad because she chose Raven over him.

"I know, Star. Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Me and BB won't be peekin' either. We'll be up north."

It was a very painful process for Starfire. Giving birth with no drugs hurt a lot. She screamed when she gave birth. Robin hated seeing Starfire in this kind of pain. He wished he could take the pain away and transfer it to himself somehow. Robin didn't like the pain she was going through. He saw the tears come down her cheeks every so often. He now knew that he would never go through anything this painful in his life. He gave a lot of credit to women, especially Starfire, after this.

Crying could be heard throughout the medical room. Raven put the baby on Starfire for her to see, like how they would in the hospital. "Congratulations." Raven said to Starfire and Robin. Starfire began to cry tears of joy. Robin couldn't believe his eyes. He now could see his beautiful baby daughter. He cut the umbilical cord and Cyborg took the baby away. Robin kissed Starfire on the lips. He saw that she was exhausted so he ran a hand through her hair every so often.

"She's seven pounds and eight ounces; and twenty one inches long." Cyborg said. He had wrapped her in a pink blanket and put a little white hat on her head. He handed her to Starfire. After a moment, she handed her to Robin. Then, Robin handed her to Raven. Raven looked down at the baby. She definitely had clear blue eyes. When she was born, Raven saw that she had Starfire's hair. She knew that the baby would be as pretty as Starfire but as brave as Robin. Beast Boy was the next to hold the baby. He talked baby talk to her and then handed her to Starfire.

"Did you think of what you're gonna name her?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire looked up at Robin. She was letting him make the decision. He smiled at her. However, he felt that she should name the baby she carried for thirty nine weeks. But she was practically asking him with her emerald eyes.

"Yes. Her name is Lily Mari Grayson." Robin announced. The team, besides him and Starfire, cheered. Robin was glad that he made the mistake to not use protection because he got the joy of Lily, his first born daughter.


End file.
